Hyperdimension Neptunia: Fires of Hope IV
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira and The Others have Defeated Ryuuga but after Akira has found a Vehicle that travels through Dimensions and now the CPUs and Akira are stuck in a Dimension of Strange powers this time Akira and the others will get an Unlikely Ally (OC x Harem {Neptunia Girls}) (Rated M for language, Blood, Slight lewdness and Accelerator's behavior) Genres: Adventure, Romance, Suspense,
1. Chapter 1: Dimensional Travel!?

_Author's note: _The 4th Arc of the plot for this series of Fanfiction stories is at a start so without any delay ………

-~-It's Showtime!!-~-

Akira has called the others to Arcadia to show them the Vehicle that has been Activated by Akira

Nepgear: Goodness, this thing is remarkable!!

The cute Planeptune CPU Candidate has stars in her eyes as she looks at the Machine with Akira sweatdroping cause of it

Akira: glad you like it? (her mood got so chipper after she saw it)

Neptune: uh, Nep jr calm down a bit. I think her love of Technology is more apparent in this story!!

Blanc: It looks like something out of a science fiction novel, any idea what you're gonna do with it Akira?

Akira: I'm gonna use it, it might be interesting to travel through Dimensions or even Time!!

Akira and the group get into the Vehicle and Akira presses a button that brings the machine to power

AI: Hello, i am an AI made to assist the user of this vessel. how may i help you?

Noire: Akira, not that i don't want you to have fun. but aren't you rushing things a little bit?

Akira: we should be fine, i think?

AI: Dimension found, ready for transfer ?

Akira presses a button and the Vehicle gets wings then begins to fly

-~-[Meanwhile in Planeptune]-~-

Histoire: Neptune!? were are you!!? you should be working!! (no response?) Neptune? are you even here?

The Scene cuts back to the group as they all board the Vehicle and Prepare to head out for Interdimenional Travel

-~-[Else Were in Another Dimension]-~-

A brown haired girl is shown using Electricity in her kick to cause a Vending Machine to spit out drinks

A few miles away Akira and the others Arrive in the Dimensions area

Akira: (were are we?)

Akira checks the Dimension sellected on the screen of the vehicle's equipment

Akira: (Academy City?) alright everyone we should take a look around the area

Noire: what about travel back to our Dimension?

Akira: all out of fuel to travel back it seems we are stuck here till we can get more

Blanc: i see, well we better look around by Air we could see better from the Sky

Everyone nods and Transforms into HDD Form flying up to check the area

Crimson Heart: ("Academy City")………hmm, why does that sound familiar? huh!?

Akira almost gets hit by some black and Purple Energy Vortex waves coming at him

Crimson Heart: what the hell!?

?????: who the hell are you? hehe, doesn't matter i'll just beat you down any way!!

Crimson Heart: *wide eyed* (you're………) Accelerator!?

Accelerator: huh? how did you? forget it

Some of the Monsters from Gamindustri suddenly appear

Crimson Heart: Dogoo!?

Accelerator: what are those things!? tch, none of my business

The White Haired Boy starts to leave but before he does he looks back at Akira questioning things

just as that happens the chapter draws to a close showing Akira, The Goddesses and the Espers of this Dimension are shown with a reluctant Accelerator with everyone

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _This Arc will be set in the World of the Series "A Certain Magical index I, II and III" and it's spin-offs/Sequel series i hope you enjoyed this first chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Accelerator and Last Order

_Author's note: _Chapter two for this Arc of course this whole Arc will take place in the World of A Certain Scientific Railgun and it's other series this time The CPUs, Nepgear and Akira officially Meet Accelerator and the Misaka clone called Last Order and as For what Accelerator does later well lets just say all hell is about to break loose

by the way i don't own any of the Characters in this but my OC Akira

OP Song- Shadow is the light

-~-It's Show Time!!-~-

Akira and Accelerator have taken care of the Doggoos that suddenly appeared and Akira changes back to human form much to the morbid curiosity of Accelerator

Accelerator: what the hell were those things, i mean sure they make for great canon fodder but what the hell are those bastards!?

Akira: Doggoos,from a Dimension called the Hyperdimension and a World called Gamindustri ………sorry but it seems we might have gotten into a fine mess

Accelerator: Whatever, My business is in this City but you who ever the hell you are ………don't get in my way

a short girl with brown hair finally catches up to the White Haired male who closes his eyes and begins to walk again with the girl

Accelerator: by the way, i'm Accelerator don't forget it cause we might have to fight each other some day

Last Order: "Wait" Says Misaka Misaka trying to get you to talk to the person who helped you fight those Jelly like Dogs!!

Akira sweatdrops at the way the girl speaks

Akira: (what the hell, she talks funny)

Accelerator stops walking and looks at Akira then to The Brown Haired girl

Accelerator: tch, fine but you better make it quick

-~-[Hours later]-~-

Accelerator is beginning to look Angry and Akira is trying to Explain that he and his group are stranded in their world

Accelerator: what even are you? you Transformed during that fight is that some kind of power, i haven't seen it before now?

Akira: You mean HDD ? it is a Form that CPUs can use, though Normally a CPU is a Goddess not a guy like me !!

Accelerator: "CPU"? hahaha, well things are starting to get more interesting!!

Accelerator is excited about the new Situation he is in and laughing a bit psychotic like with Akira a bit scared of Accelerator

Akira: any way the others of my group should be looking for me now

Just then Neptune, Noire,Blanc, Vert and Nepgear land transforming into their human forms noticing the two Akira has met

Accelerator: so, there are more of you? if it involves something that doesn't concern me, leave me out of it

Neptune*jokingly* Wow, this Guy is Mister Sunshine

Accelerator: *tick mark appears* was that a joke?

Akira: (uh oh) Whoa wait, these girls are My Companions

Neptune: a little more then Companions from the last Story Arc!!

Accelerator: The hell is she on about?

Akira: I have been asking myself that for a while now, but any way we need to find away to fuel our "ship" i guess we can call it?

Last Order: hmm?

Akira: uh?

Last Order: "You remind me of Accelerator" says Misaka Misaka curious as to why that is?

Neptune: their both Brooding Edge lords?

Akira and Accelerator glare at Neptune angered by her comment

Both: Hey!!

But then a strange sound is heard from another part of the City and they go to check it out and they see another Brown Haired girl fighting what appears to be a Dragon and a light purple skinned woman

Akira: Arfoire!?

Noire: And an Anchient Dragon!?

Accelerator: i don't care about those two the girl is familiar though

Last Order: it's another Misaka !!

????: *She Shoots lightning at the two enemies but it does nothing* Damn it, why can't i hurt them!?

the Dragon swats her away and goes in to attack again but a Pinkish light blinds the girl and when it stops Akira is blocking the Dragon's claws in HDD Form using his swords

Crimson Heart: ngh, you might want to move fast i can't hold it off forever!!

????: Who are you!?

Arfoire: Well if it isn't the Male CPU that keeps Winning his battles cause his little girlfriends have Faith in him, tch you even follow Me to this world!?

Crimson Heart: so it is you!? why are you in this world!?

Arfoire: i failed to Destroy Gamindustri so why not this City instead!?

A blast of energy colored black and purple hits Arfoire in the stomach

Accelerator: You aren't a very good villian if you can be hit that easily, let Me teach you how to be a good Villian!! hahahaha!!

Accelerator begins to for lack of a better word Beat the crap out of Arfoire scaring the CPUs reminding them of Plutia when she is Transformed into Iris Heart

Arfoire: aaagh, n-no s-stop th-this isn't fair !! aaaaaaah!!!

Crimson Heart: Enough!! SHADOW EDGE!!!

Akira kills the Anchient Dragon with a slash of his Swords Inbued with Darkness and hitting Arfoire and Accelerator into a wall of a building stopping the brutality that Accelerator was using on Arfoire

Accelerator: Wh-what did i say about getting in My way!?

Crimson Heart: Oh, shut up!! I'm sick of that shit, if you want to fight me go ahead but now is not the time to -huh!?

Akira looks at Arfoire who is fazing in and out of Exsistance

Crimson Heart: !? (what the hell!?)

Arfoire: what!? n-no, no,no, no, NO!!!!

Arfoire disappears from the sight of everyone present

Neptune: what was that!? she disappeared!!

Akira changes out of HDD and thinks about the situation

Akira: an Interdimenional expulsion, she was so close to death in this world her body was pulled back to Hyperdimension !!

Neptune: so if we get really beat up we get sent home to just………die?

Akira: not exactly, it seems our Dimensional Wave lengths might be linked to the Vehicle we came here in… wait how do i know this!?

Accelerator: *glares at Akira* you know what, for some reason i feel like………ugh, Helping you even with my Villainous out look

Akira: You mean You'll Help get the Energy source for our Vehicle !?

Accelerator: yeah, but we better not get into a situation i don't like

the taller brown haired girl gets back up and hurries away before she can be seen

Misaka Mikoto: (this doesn't make any sense, what is going on!?)

-~-[Hours later With the group]-~-

Accelerator: what ever kind of Energy that ship of your's needs i have no clue but we should find out by looking around for it (ugh, this is not my business but i have to do this to be sure they don't get to close to that other bastard)

the Chapter draws to a close showing all of the group searching for the power source for the Dimensional Hopping Ship they came to this world in

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	3. Chapter 3: Akira VS Viper

-~-[Academy City {Hours Earlier}]-~-

Akira, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert and Nepgear have been looking around for any Trace of the Energy they need for the Ship they used to Cross Dimensions with the help of the one person who might be more chaotic then good will

Accelerator: Still nothing on that source of power you're looking for, tch we'll need to split up to look harder!!

Akira: Right!! i guess i'll team up with Accelerator and Look for the Energy we need at a Terminal Center if that could be were it is!!

Noire: ok, be careful Akira

-~-[Cargo Pier {current time}]-~-

Accelerator: Not even a Trace of that Energy ………hmm?

A person tries to attack Accelerator and Akira but Akira transformed into Crimson Heart and blocked it with his Twin Blades

Crimson Heart: guess, we got company …………

Accelerator presses the Switch on his Electrode on his Neck to be ready to attack

Accelerator: hahaha, could it be that we got a good Villian here!? maybe this will actually be fun for once!!

Crimson Heart: Agreed!!

The two of them start fighting the Unseen Enemy but it seems like they aren't doing much since they can't see their target

Crimson Heart: Damn it!! were is that bastard!?

????: You can't fight what you can't see……hahaha, let me reveal myself then!?

The Person a Woman in Clothes that for lack of a better word are tiny but that doesn't matter she throws a strange needle at Accelerator hitting a nerve that Paralyisizes Him

Crimson Heart: Accelerator!? how did you!?

????: It is a little thing in the human body that People call Pressure Points one strike and you're down not dead but definitely unable to fight!!

Akira readies his blades to throw them at the Woman who then disappears once again

????: You're a cutie, maybe i'll hit your Pressure Points to Paralyze you then i can keep you all to myself ~

Crimson Heart: like that will happen!!

????: to bad………any way Call me Viper you'll find out why in a moment *chuckles softly*

Crimson Heart: (got to watch my back) i don't think you know what you're dealing with!! I'm not from this world!!

Viper: All the more Reason to Constrict you here as my little Snack

Strange Snake like things Constrict around Akira but he manages to get them off

Viper: Oh My, My Snake Constriction attack failed…………………

Accelerator gets back up and uses his ability to send Viper into a shipping crate then she suddenly disappears but no more attacks happen

Crimson Heart: ugh………that could of been bad

Akira changes back to his normal form and looks at Accelerator

Akira: thank you Accelerator!!

the White Haired boy scoffs then continues to try to find the Energy for the Ship

Accelerator: you aren't very strong are you?

Akira and Accelerator head back after finding some of the Needed Energy for the Ship

-~-[At the Dimension Hopping Ship]-~-

Akira checks the Energy levels of the Ship on the Display it shows that it has a small Amount of Energy

Akira: i guess we couldn't find Enough Energy for the Ship

Neptune: hey if we were able just to do that this Arc of the plot would be short!!

Accelerator: what are you talking about!?

Akira: ignore that, she tends to do that..

the group then prepare to find more Energy as the chapter draws to the end of it then cuts to a end sequence showing Akira, the CPUs and the candidates along with Last Order and Accelerator

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	4. Chapter 4: Only my CPU

-~-[The Dimensional Ship]-~-

Akira and the others are about to look for more energy for the ship while they do Nepgear does some Upgrading for the Ship

Akira: alright, now were should we look?

an Explosion is heard from another spot in Academy City and Akira looks at were the Smoke is coming from

Akira: over there i guess………ok let's go!!

Akira, Neptune,Noire,Blanc,Vert and Nepgear transforms into HDD Form then they fly towards the area that Exploded

-~-[Site of the Explosion]-~-

Accelerator is seen fighting someone else who caused the Explosion

Crimson Heart: i should have known this was happening ………Accelerator you fighting this person!?

Accelerator: Don't get in the way!!

Accelerator attacks the person with one of his Energy Tornado Projectiles

Black Heart: he sure is trying hard, why is - wait were did the girl with him go!?

Noire looks over at the other person and spots Last Order who got knocked out and then gets why Accelerator is so mad at the person

Crimson Heart: what about the Energy our Ship needs!?

Accelerator: just look for it, you don't need me to find that!!

Crimson Heart: alright then!!

Akira and the others fly to the building that Exploded and Akira spots some weird Crystals that seem to radiate Energy similar to Share Energy

Crimson Heart: (strange, what is this?)

while Akira is collecting the Strange Crystals a horde of Monsters from Gamindustri appear and Akira brings out his Swords ready to fight the others also get their Weapons out

Crimson Heart: these Monsters are strong!? keep your gaurd up everyone!!

the Person Accelerator is fighting sees Akira and the goddesses fighting the Monsters and aims an Explosive attack at them all but Accelerator hits them in the stomach sending them into a hard metal wall

Accelerator: you think you are done fighting me!? huh!?

Accelerator's power Causes the ground to crack under the pressure

Crimson Heart: *wide eyed* (no way!?)

?????: hahaha, you're pretty good at fighting………but My Explosions will beat you down!!

Accelerator causes the person to be sent flying then the person coughs up a little blood

Accelerator: if you don't want me to Accelerate your death i suggest you go back to wherever you came from and accept your defeat!!!

Accelerator punches the Person in the face smashing their body into the wall again

????: ngh……aagh!!

Accelerator looks over at Akira and the others then goes over to check on Last Order

Crimson Heart: ok got all of the Crystals!!

the group start to head back to the Ship to see how much Energy they collected for their Dimension hopping ship

-~-[Ship]-~-

Akira: looks like we finally found enough Energy!! but something is wrong with the Ship!!

Nepgear: it looks like a few parts where broken when we came to this world!?

Nepgear looks at the Ships mechanical parts to check it's damages while Akira confirms that they got enough Energy after the Crystals changed into pure Energy

-~-[Meanwhile in an unknown space between dimensions]-~-

a Dark Mass of Energy is shown growing and starting to spread the many dimensions that are attached to each other then the chapter cuts to black then shows the people that Know of the Dimensional Travelers

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Matter User

_Author's note: _

this storyline might be the Shortest and will End when Akira and the Goddesses leave the world so heads up on that, any way

-~-IT'S SHOW TIME!!-~-

Brief Reminder- Akira and the Goddesses along with Nepgear have traveled to a Different Dimension and have gotten trapped there they met a young man with White Hair with a power that the Goddesses have never heard of in their own world, now we find our heroes and Anti-hero facing a person who has the power of Dark Matter

-~-[At a Cafe in Academy City]-~-

????: i said tell me were is the girl!?

the boy kicks the schoolgirl down

SchoolGirl: some where you won't find her!!

????: is that so!!

before he can harm the girl further a gust of wind goes on

????: you showed up faster then i thought, hmm? more people?

Akira: you really look like you enjoyed this little thing you did here

????: tch, well maybe My Dark Matter will be a match for you!!

Accelerator: well, you really need to learn to be a Villian and i can help you!!

Neptune: Ow, the Edge!!

Accelerator uses his Ability to cause a Crater in the wall of the Cafe but he gets back up

Accelerator: huh?

the light haired young man comes out with wings made of Energy

Accelerator: that is not a good look for you Fairy Boy

????: i know what it looks like don't worry

Accelerator and The young man continue their fight but a few Monsters from Gamindustri appear at the Cafe which causes Akira and the others to transform into HDD to deal with them while Accelerator fights the Young Man who uses the power of Dark Matter

Crimson Heart: (how are the Monsters coming to this world!?)

after awhile most of the Monsters have been dealt with Akira and the others wittness Accelerator going Berzerk and continually hitting the Young man using the so called Dark Matter

Crimson Heart: So much pressure!?

Neptune sees Last Order walk up and try to calm Accelerator down almost getting hit by the Energy Tendril like things coming from his back but he soon calms down and faints with Last Order trying to comfort him

-~-[Later Back at the Ship]-~-

Nepgear has managed to Repair one of the Broken parts of the Ship but there are still Broken parts to fix Akira finds out what the Parts need to fix them but he doesn't know if he can find the Nessarary items.

Not to far from them a familiar Brown haired Girl is seen Last Order walks up to Akira and tries to ask him something but can't remember what she wanted to ask at the moment

-~-Meanwhile Between Dimensions-~-

The Strange being is growing stronger

????: these Worlds will be consumed!!

the Chapter ends showing Akira, the Goddesses and their sisters in the Ship traveling Dimensions then a Scene of Accelerator walking away from some people who tried to beat him in combat

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _This story Arc might end at 6 Chapters then the next one will be in another Dimension from another series so be ready for that


	6. Chapter 6: Sealing a Gate and going home

-~-[A few weeks later]-~-

Akira and the others have Managed to Repair the Ship and are now ready to leave the Dimension while Accelerator is continuing his own agenda for what he wants to do

Akira: alright, we can leave when we want now but first ………we should find out why these Monsters are coming to this world

Noire, Blanc,Vert and Nepgear agreed but Neptune didn't

Neptune: can't we just stay here and play games i mean this world has great games!!

Akira: Neptune, you know we can't stay here if we do our powers will fade away and our Nations back in Gamindustri will Cease to Exist !!

Neptune stops and pouts about the situation she's in

Neptune: Stupid Multiverse messing up my fun!!

Akira sighs and gets the Ship ready for when they leave by putting supplies into the Ship then the Group goes to find the source of the Monsters

-~-[Timeskip to a Dimensional Rip in reality]-~-

Akira looks around the area and sees Monsters coming out of the Dimensional hole from all kinds of different worlds even some that look like they have broken hearts on their bodies

Akira: a Dimensional Fissure !? we need to close it!!

Akira transforms into HDD Form and tries to fight off the Monsters so it will be easier to get to the Rip in the Dimensional plane

Crimson Heart: ngh, there are to many of them!!

Noire transforms into Black Heart and joins Akira the others also Transform into HDD Form to fight and once they lower the amount of the Monsters in the Area Akira tries to find out how to seal the Fissure in the Fabric of Space Time

-~-[Else where in another world]-~-

a Young Man with Spiky Brown Hair is fighting a bunch of Monsters with Broken Heart symbols on them with what looks like a giant Key while this is happening with that world Akira and the others finally managed to seal the Fissure that the Monsters have been coming out of

-~-[Later back at the Ship]-~-

Akira: alright, everyone ready to to go!?

Everyone nods and Akira sets up the Dimensional Coordinates of the Hyperdimension to head back while doing so he thinks to himself about how Accelerator might impact his own growth

Akira: (guess i'll just have to find out!!)

The scene switches to outside of the Ship showing it warp through Dimensions again finally arriving back in Gamindustri but something else through the Dimensional plane of the Multiverse is about to cause trouble for all of the many worlds in the Vast Multiverse that is connected in some way but for now things are going back to normal for our heroes and our two Protagonists are getting along well even more so then before!!

-~-**End** **Of** **book** **4** **to** **Be** **Continued** **In** **Book** **5**-~-

_Author's note: _This is the end of this part of my Fanfiction Storyline the next Arc will be in Book 5 of this series of events i know this one was a bit short but i will make the next one longer the next world was hinted through this Chapter through next Dimension is none other than the the Dimension of the Series Kingdom Hearts just wait and see how Akira will get along with Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others from the Series So till Next Book ………

See You later Readers!!


End file.
